


Untitled

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of hiding, sunflowers and sky after the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is some unspecified high school AU and yes, both of them are teachers here, although Naruto was supposed to be ‘the fresh blood’ (at least in my head). Idek, I’m sorry if this confuses you. I’m also confused.

Naruto isn’t happy. Quite the contrary in fact. He knows how being new in not-exactly-welcoming environment works – either you succumb to the pressure, give up and quit or you lick some important asses able to grant you a place in the pantheon.

 

There is also the third group – the ones who try to find their own way to be acknowledged, the ones often labeled as ‘the rebels’. But the thing about them is that sooner or later they find out that there is no in between. Then they need to make a choice. Right now he feels that he has reached the point of choosing: he simply can’t force his way through the people who act the part of the gatekeepers; he doesn’t want to be reduced to a kowtower, yet he still has problems with giving up.

 

“Why don’t you quit? It’s  not like there is something here for you,” the voice comes from behind him, most probably somewhere near the door. The old teachers’ lounge suddenly stops being Naruto’s safe-space.

 

“Fuck off,” he sneers at the white-haired man, standing up and shouldering his way to the exit. He is stopped by a very strong grip on his left arm.

 

It will bruise. Probably.

 

“Hey, hey, I was only joking Uzumaki- _sensei_ , I don’t want you to leave,” the words are more of a purr, low and vibrating, hot breath fanning Naruto’s ear.

 

“You’re a pervert, Kakashi-sensei,” somehow the venom from earlier evaporated – Naruto doesn’t know why but he melts a little every time the man teases him.

 

“That I am,” Kakashi admits without a hint of shame. It’s Naruto who feels embarrassed under the scrutiny of his sharp gaze. He shakes off the hand on his arm and pushes at the door, spikes of heat stinging his cheeks.

 

“Naruto,” Kakashi says his name in a way that leaves him unable to move.

 

“Don’t leave, ok?” There is a weird sense of sincerity in this one sentence, something akin to worry mixed with hope.

 

Naruto finally turns.

 

“I won’t give you guys this satisfaction,” it comes out light-hearted, confident. Happy even. Naruto sticks his tongue out and makes a face at the other man, leaving him behind, a slight smile tugging at the corners of chapped lips.


	2. Chapter 2

“Parents aren’t happy with your… methods, Uzumaki-sensei.”

 

_We aren’t happy with your methods, you good-for-nothing tramp._

 

“They believe you should try to adhere more to the standards set in the curriculum.”

 

_The kids are better off without your ‘innovative’ bullshit._

 

The principal looks at him expectantly, waiting for the acknowledgment of some sort - maybe a submissive nod, maybe an excited ‘yes, sir’, Naruto doesn’t know and quite frankly he doesn’t care at this point.

 

He can feel his blood slowly boiling in the growing heat of his anger.

 

He is prepared to tell the old man sitting before him that the methods they use here are ancient, that they need to change because right now they’re quite literally forcing the kids to study by using fear and it doesn’t bode well.

 

A knock on the door and the words die on his tongue because suddenly he knows it won’t matter anymore - the kids won’t see how it can be when there is no fear, but a simple curiosity driving them to their future if he lets himself be fired.

 

There is a familiar voice filling the room. He calms down, hearing the amused tone of the person standing at the threshold to the principal’s office.

 

“Excuse my intrusion, Danzo-sensei, but there are some parents who want to speak with Uzumaki-sensei, so if I may borrow him for a second…?”

 

“And the parents want to talk to Uzumaki-sensei about what exactly, Kakashi-sensei?”

 

“I’m not sure, but I believe that there were some flowers involved and one of the girls from Uzumaki-sensei’s class was really excited about giving it to ‘Naruto-sensei’ because she’s sure he must love sunflowers.”

 

Naruto can feel his own anger subside, while the principal looks constipated to say the least.

 

“That’s all for now, Uzumaki-sensei,” the words are clipped, Danzo’s tone bordering on rude. Nevertheless, Naruto bows as he exits the sparsely furnished room, with Kakashi tagging right behind him.

 

“Don’t I deserve a thank you, Uzumaki-sensei?” There is something sly about the question. Naruto stops in place, turning around.

 

He was often told that he can’t hide his feelings, even if his life depended on it. Distrust reflects on his face, eyes narrow and unusually dark.

 

“You lied?”

 

Kakashi lets out a bitter chuckle.

 

“You have such a bad opinion about me,” he leans in, and Naruto’s back stiffens when a wide hand comes to rest on his head, “You should prepare a bigger glass, the bouquet was really… something.”

 

He can’t help but notice how gray eyes seem to soften just around the corners when the long fingers trade through his hair. He feels embarrassed and stupid and light and happy and it’s all so weird, forcing him to look away, gaze trained on the black material of Kakashi’s tie.

 

“Such a lovely shade for a sunflower,” with a voice so deep, how he manages to sound so _so_ gentle? Naruto’s not sure himself, but a barely-there smile tries to stretch over his mouth.

 

And with a barely-there whisper of “thank you,” he turns around, allowing the corners of his lips to rise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Most of the time Hatake Kakashi wears a perfect mask of nonchalance fused with 'bored' and 'indifferent'. Most of the time he reeks of some sort of calm confidence and drops sarcastic quips all over the place. Most of the time it earns him scolding from the principal himself and at least couple of dreamy looks from their female coworkers. Most of the time he doesn’t act like he acts right now. In fact, Naruto can’t even recall if Hatake Kakashi has ever acted like this before.

 

Naruto is really good at handling new and unexpected, but seeing one of the most respected teachers in their school so weary, so tired, so deep in hell-only-knows-what-kind of depressing thoughts makes his stomach drop to his knees.

 

So he stands there, right at the door to the old teacher’s lounge, the same place he uses for his short escapes and watches.

 

Tobacco-stained fingers massage the (most probably) pulsing temples. The gray depth of always sharp gaze is hidden behind closed eyelids. Wide shoulders are slumped against the back of the chair. This isn’t the same man that always has his class at the top, the man who watches as his pupils’ find their own way through the various, often really hard and really demanding tasks he gives them.

 

This is a man who has had enough. This is a broken man who wants to escape but doesn’t know how.

 

Naruto acts on his instincts and they are clearly screaming at him that this picture is wrong. He wants to help him so badly that he actually rushes to his side. The initial shock on the other man’s face disappears in a matter of seconds, and for some reason he looks even more tired.

 

“Should have known someone was going to disturb my ‘me time’, the cons of being popular,” the humor that should be there is absent, only serving to make Naruto’s resolve stronger.

 

“Come with me,” he says simply, his fingers enclosing around the pliant wrist as he forces Kakashi to walk with him.

 

There is no one in the hallway and they make their way to the dark staircase.

 

Kakashi scoffs.

 

“The roof? Really? Couldn’t you be any more obvious?”

 

Naruto doesn’t listen, stubbornly holding onto the man’s hand.

 

He opens the door, breathing in the fresh, summer air.

 

“There was a storm yesterday,” Naruto doesn’t know why his voice sounds so quiet. His hands become clammy and suddenly he realizes that he is still grabbing onto Kakashi’s wrist. There is a strange feeling of rightness building inside his stomach as he says his next words.

 

“Look at the sky now and tell me it doesn’t get better,” he turns his head around, grinning like a carefree teenager he used to be a couple of years ago, feeling how his skin stretches and curls into the dimples in his cheeks and small crow’s feet in the corners of his eyes.

 

Kakashi just stands there, right before him, staring at him with all the incredulity, fondness and gentleness the gray depths of his orbs can show.

 

It happens slowly, as if Kakashi is trying to give him a way of escape. Yet he is still here when dry, chapped lips graze his own, while long fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him into the warmth.

 

The sense of rightness tastes like tobacco and tea without sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
